Loyalty and Cordiality
by Lady Elizabeth of Imladris
Summary: Todos falam que o cão é o melhor amigo do homem. Bem, Padfoot definitivamente é o melhor amigo de Prongs. A amizade entre James e Sirius sempre contemplou a lealdade de um cachorro e a cordialidade de um cervo. Mesmo separados por uma escada do dormitório feminino, eles não se esquecem de ajudar um ao outro. NO SLASH. (Um pouco de Lily/James e Marlene/Sirius )


**N/A:** Olá, pessoas queridas!

Depois de muito tempo, eu voltei a escrever uma ês não sabem o quanto estou feliz por isso. É claro, gostaria muito de escrever mais, entretanto minha vida de vestibulando não ajuda muito. Escrever alivia muito meu nervosismo! Gostaria de postar uma história antes das aulas começarem. E aqui está ela!

Enfim, espero que vocês aproveitem bastante!

* * *

 _ **Loyalty and Cordiality**_

\- Você sabe que não dá para subir no dormitório feminino, Sirius. – a voz vinha de um James cansado de falar a mesma coisa pela enésima vez.

Era um fim de tarde de um domingo em Hogwarts. A maioria dos alunos da Gryffindor estava na orla do Lago Negro, aproveitando esse momento para esvaziar a mente e relaxar. Assim, poderiam começar a semana chios de energia para retornar a todo vapor nos estudos. James estava alegre, enquanto descia as escadas do dormitório masculino junto com Sirius a caminho dos terrenos externos da escola. Ele gostava muito de olhar a paisagem do fim de tarde em Hogwarts. Ver o alaranjado do pôr-do-sol misturado ao verde das folhagens era fabuloso, segundo a opinião do Potter. Além de assistir todo esse cenário, incluía também apreciava uma certa ruiva. Ele amava observar como o vento balançava seus cabelos, parecendo um fogo flamejante; ou como os seus olhos incrivelmente verdes se contrastavam com toda aquela natureza. Não, definitivamente James não era um psicopata megalomaníaco por ruivas. Era simples e tão somente o amor que cresceu em seu coração por ela, Lily Evans. Entretanto, toda aquela felicidade esmoreceu, quando Sirius incessantemente implicava em apostar que conseguiria subir no dormitório feminino.

\- Você está com medo de perder, Prongs? – Sirius falou com seu jeito arrogante do tipo "Sou foda".

\- Nós já tentamos inúmeras vezes. – James precisou sentar. Estava irritado. Ele só queria ir sentar um pouco na orla do Lago Negro e parecia que estava difícil do amigo entender isso. Levou a mão para massagear a têmpora numa tentativa de diminuir o nervosismo. Só de ver aquele brilho nos olhos de Sirius, dava vontade de pular no pescoço daquele cachorro.

\- Oh, estressado, eu vou conseguir e deixa de chatice. – Sirius, de fato, conseguia colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

\- Eu duvido. – disse entre os dentes.

\- Então, só observe.

Sirius se virou e, antes de pisar no primeiro degrau, transformou-se em um enorme cão negro. Qualquer pessoa teria medo de se aproximar dele. Na verdade, James sempre gostou da forma animaga de Sirius. Todos falam que o cachorro é o melhor amigo do homem. Bem, Padfoot definitivamente é o melhor amigo de Prongs. De repente, James levantou surpreso do sofá ao constatar que os degraus não se transformaram em um escorregador como de costume acontecia. Só Merlin sabia o quanto eles se machucaram ao tentar subir essa escada.

\- Não é possível! Você é um cachorro e não uma cachorra. – James falou para um cão sentado no terceiro degrau com seu rabo abanando.

Se alguém olhasse aquela cena, acharia que ele enlouqueceu por conversar com um cachorro. Prongs já compreendia as faces de seu amigo e aquele sorriso definitivamente demonstrava a felicidade dele. Em sinal de resposta, Sirius latiu como quisesse dizer "É obvio, né?"

\- Okay! Sobe mais um pouco para ver o que acontece.

De fato, nada aconteceu. James ficou intrigado com aquilo. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente dos livros sobre animagia que precisou estudar. "O animago tem – quando transformado – as características físicas e biológicas do seu respectivo animal, entretanto ele conserva a consciência do bruxo..." Ele realmente não estava entendendo aquilo. Era como se a escada estivesse ignorando o lado humano de Sirius ou ele era definitivamente um cachorro.

\- Hey, volta aqui. – Prongs gritou ao perceber que Padfoot virou as costas para ele e continuou a subir.

 _Isso era injusto_ , James pensou, _Merlin devia estar rindo de mim_. Sua forma animaga não ajuda muito, quando o quesito era tamanho. Prongs é um cervo imponente e sua galhada é consideravelmente grande. Traduzindo: ele não conseguiria subir naquela escada apertada.

\- Padfoot, eu não vou acobertar você, entendeu? Então, volta aqui! – gritou nervoso.

Sem obter nenhuma resposta, James voltou praguejando até o sofá e sentou pesadamente nele. O grifinório olhava com raiva para escada que levava para o dormitório feminino, enquanto esticava as pernas. Aquela espera deixou James com tanto tédio ao ponto de adormecer sentado no sofá.

* * *

Sirius, em sua forma canina, subia devagar os degraus. Ele queria encontrar um determinado quarto, então precisava farejar com cuidado. Essa habilidade, assim como outras, era muito vantajosa para ele e seus planos marotos. Demorou bastante tempo para encontrar o cheiro da Marlene em um cômodo. Assim, encarou a porta alguns minutos para decidir como iria abri-la. Se ele voltasse à forma humana, ele temia se reconhecido pela magia do castelo e, assim, alguma coisa acontecesse. Então, o único jeito foi tentar abrir com as patas. Levantou o tronco e tentou forçar para baixo a maçaneta com a pata. Depois de muitas tentativas, ele teve êxito. Entrou rapidamente e empurrou porta com o corpo para fechá-la. Era como ele pensava. Um dormitório bastante arrumado! As roupas de cama, a mala, o material escolar, tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Até mesmo o cheiro era muito melhor que o dormitório masculino. Depois de observar um certo tempo o cômodo, decidiu procurar a cama da Lene. Não foi difícil de encontrar, até porque tinha um porta-retrato dos pais dela em uma cômoda. Subiu devagar na cama para não desarrumá-la e, em seguida, deitou. Era quentinha e tinha o cheiro de amêndoa da Marlene. Não sabia ao certo se tinha dormido ou devaneado. Só sabia que aquela essência anestesiou-o por completo. Entretanto, ele voltou à consciência, quando escutou barulho vindo da porta. Ao perceber que a maçaneta estava girando, sua única opção foi se esconder debaixo da cama.

\- Você não viu a tranquilidade no lago hoje. – Sirius logo reconheceu a voz da Lily.

 _Merda_ , ele pensou, _elas voltaram_.

\- Bem, lá sempre está tranquilo. O que poderia estragar uma tarde como essa? – disse Marlene. Padfoot simplesmente não conseguiu se conter de felicidade e começou a abanar o rabo. Adorava aquela menina!

\- Potter não estava lá. – respondeu.

Sirius quase bufou, mas se contentou em revirar os olhos. Ele queria muito defender seu amigo nessas horas, porque sabia o quando a ruiva era especial para James. Só de ver o brilho nos olhos de Prongs quando falava ou olhava para ela, ele entedia que não era uma simples apaxonite de juventude.

\- Lily, você não precisa ficar sempre estressada pela presença dele. James pode fazer algumas coisas imaturas, mas ele é um bom amigo. – o tom calma era característico de Alice.

Na opinião dele, ela era uma pessoa carinhosa que sempre tinha um sorriso singelo para seus amigos. Por conta desse seu jeito meigo, Sirius adorava apertar suas bochechas.

\- Deixa ela, gente. Vocês sabem muito bem que ela não gosta de ser pressionada. – disse, dessa vez, Dorcas.

 _Então, essa é a tática: não pressionar a ruiva_ , pensou Sirius. _James vai adorar essa novidade_.

Estava voltando a se concentrar, quando um peso sobre o rabo fez um grito subir na garganta e, ao tentar levantar, bateu com força no estrado da cama. Odiava aquilo! Toda noite de lua cheia acontecia a mesma coisa. Por estar muito escuro, seu rabo era praticamente pisoteado ora pelas patas do descontrolado lobisomem, ora pelos cascos do imponente cervo. Não sabia ainda como estava sobrevivendo com aquela tortura.

O som de um ganido de um cachorro fez baixar um silêncio no dormitório. Todas olharam para a cama, quando esta estremeceu.

\- O que foi exatamente isso? – sussurrou Alice.

\- Eu acho que pisei em algo. – Marlene disse no mesmo tom, enquanto apontava com a mão para baixo. – Era um negócio preto peludo.

\- Ah meu Merlin, é um rato! – Dorcas falou, subindo a cama.

\- Um rato não faria esse som, Dorcas. – Lily tentou acamá-la – Isso me parece um cachorro. – disse, olhando preocupara para Marlene. Ela sabia o quanto sua amiga tinha medo desse tipo de animal. Na hora, o rosado das bochechas de Lene sumiu.

\- Será que é perigoso? – perguntou Alice.

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada. – disse Lily, enquanto pegava a varinha. Em uma distancia considerável, ela abaixou-se para olhar debaixo da cama da Marlene.

Depois que Sirius sentiu a dor, não conseguiu mais prestar a atenção na conversa. Então, só tentou deixar o rabo mais próximo possível do corpo. Assim, a ruiva se surpreendeu ao ver um enorme cão negro totalmente encolhido, como se estivesse protegendo uma parte do corpo.

\- Eh amigão, tudo bem? – tentou Lily chamar a atenção dele. Sirius virou o rosto e viu sua amiga com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Deu um pequeno latido em resposta. Percebendo que ela não parecia feroz, continuou. – Vem aqui, vem!

Padfoot, então, se arrastou para fora da cama e não se surpreendeu ao ver o espanto nas faces das meninas. Ele é realmente assustador. Para tentar não intimidar mais ainda, abaixou a cabeça como um sinal para Lily passar a mão nele. Então, ela aproximava devagar com a mão esquerda até ele. A ruiva já estava acostumada com cachorros grandes, pois sua família já teve uma pastor alemão e até um rottwiler. Ela não gostava de cães pequeno! Eles era muito irritantes, na opinião de Lily.

\- Lily, toma cuidado. – Marlene sussurrou. Sirius, com tristeza, percebeu que o medo dela pelo cachorro era muito maior em relação as outras meninas.

\- Calma, Lene. Eu estou com a varinha. – Lily tentou tranquilizá-la e, com cautela, continuou a chegar mais próximo do animal.

Então, seus dedos finos tocaram os pelos macios de Padfoot e começaram a fazer um afago. Ao perceber que o cachorro não reagiu negativamente, a ruiva decidiu massagear a parte de traz da orelha. Pronto! Ela obteve a reação esperada: o cão relaxou praticamente o corpo inteiro. Não poderia aguardar outro comportamento diante desse carinho, até porque qualquer cachorro - incluindo Sirius - adorava aquilo.

\- Ele é dócil, meninas! – Lily falou alegre.

\- Eu quero passar a mão nele. Ele tem um pelo tão bonito. – disse Dorcas, enquanto se encaminhou até a amiga, sendo acompanhada por uma Alice sorridente.

Ainda que sua cauda estivesse doendo, ele o abanava incessantemente. Bem, nada poderia ser mais prazeroso que receber mimos de três garotas. _Estou no harém,_ pensou.

\- Será que o rabo dele não está doendo? – Marlene perguntou preocupada.

Poderia ser contraditório, embora – mesmo com medo – ela amava cachorros. Por um infeliz incidente provocado por um cão descontrolado, Lene suava frio, tremia e seu coração acelerava toda vez que chegava perto de um. Ela queria tanto abraçar aquele novo visitante. Marlene simplesmente amou o seu negro pelo reluzente e o seu olhos cinzas tão perspicazes.

\- Bem, posso talvez ajudar em alguma coisa. – Evans, então, apontou a varinha na cauda dele e lançou um feitiço não-verbal.

O encantamento aliviou tanto a dor que Sirius foi agradecer à amiga, entretanto só saiu latidos

\- Silêncio, cachorrinho. – tentou acalmar Alice, apesar de rir ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ah, parece que ele está feliz. – Dorcas disse.

\- Eu acho melhor colocar um feitiço silenciador nesse quarto. – McKinnon procurou sua varinha e lançou-o no cômodo. Assim que terminou, elas escutaram uma batida na porta.

-O que a gente faz? – perguntou Alice em um tom de voz baixo.

\- Vamos esconder o Thor! – sussurrou Marlene, o que fez as outras se entreolharem. Lily sempre achou que a amiga tinha uma mente muito expressiva até nas horas inapropriadas.

\- Thor?! – disseram surpresas.

\- Oras, é o nome dele. – explicou rapidamente. Padfoot achou aquilo extremamente engraçado. – Lily vai lá falar alguma coisa.

\- Eu definitivamente não sei o que falar.

\- Ah, você é tão criativa nos foras que dá no James. Tenta falar alguma coisa.

Então, a ruiva se encaminhou para a porta, enquanto Meadowes escondia "Thor" debaixo de uma cama.

\- Oi Vance. Você está precisando de alguma coisa? – Lily tentou ser o mais natural possível.

Era Emmeline Vance, uma grifinória do mesmo ano das quatro amigas. Apesar de não serem muito próximas, elas se davam muito bem.

\- Oi Evans. Bem, pode parecer estranho, mas escutei um latido vindo daqui. Está tudo bem? – Emmeline falou com estrema cautela. Ela tinha medo de ser indelicada.

\- Ah... está tudo bem! – Lily estava indecisa no que falar. – Bem... era um carta!

\- Uma carta? Uma carta que late? – perguntou de um jeito inusitado.

\- Sim, uma carta que late. – ela percebeu que não estava sendo convincente- Estranho, né? Foi o Potter que me enviou.

Bingo! Aquilo era uma ótima justificativa que aparentemente a menina aceitou.

\- O James enviou uma carta que late?! Que divertido! – falou ao mesmo tempo que ria.

\- Ele é meio... exótico para falar a verdade!

\- Põe exótico nisso! Então, eu já vou indo. Boa noite! – a grifinória saiu, acenando para a ruiva.

\- Boa noite! – disse e, por fim, fechou a porta. – Essa foi por pouco.

\- Coitado do Jay! Dessa vez, ele não fez nada. – Alice falou, fazendo as amigas rirem. Até mesmo Sirius estava tentando segurar para não latir diante daquela desculpa.

\- É tudo culpa do Potter. – Marlene disse imitando a voz da Evans e, mais uma vez, houve uma onda de risadas.

\- Agora, falando sério! O que vamos com... ah... Thor? – Lily perguntou. – Nós devemos mandá-lo para o professora Minerva. Assim, ela pode resolver dar para o Hagrid.

\- Lily, acho melhor não fazermos isso, porque você já deu um desculpa para a Emmiline e, do jeito que ela é fofoqueira, ela já deve ter espalhado isso. Então, não seria muito sensato aparecer com um cachorro na sala comunal agora. – Dorcas comentou.

\- Tenho que concordar com você, Dorcas. – a ruiva, então, começou a pensar. – Talvez devêssemos dormir com ele aqui e amanhã nós o levaremos para Hagrid antes de todos acordarem.

\- Para mim, tudo bem! Vamos comemorar, Thor! – Alice disse, enquanto brincava do Padfoot. Ele não estava acreditando que ia passar uma noite inteira no dormitório feminino! Aquilo parecia um sonho!

Dorcas e Lily acompanharam a amiga para se divertir com o novo amigo delas. Apesar de Marlene estar assistindo tudo a uma certa distância, ela se alegrava com aquela cena. Sirius ficava feliz por isso. Ele gostaria muito de sentir as mãos dela nos seus pelos.

Depois de se divertirem por um bom tempo, cada uma foi se preparar parar para dormir. Alice e Dorcas, após desejarem boa noite a todas –inclusive ao Thor - já estavam em suas camas com as cortinas fechadas. Marlene estava tomando banho, quando a Lily percebeu um embrulho na sua cômoda.

\- Não tinha percebido isso. – sussurrou para si mesma.

Ao pegar o pacote nas mãos, Sirius notou ser a caixa de chocolate que James comprou para ela. Após analisar o bilhete, Lily abriu a caixa e, sem nenhuma hesitação, comeu um bombom. Com certeza, aquilo foi novidade. Ela, então, percebeu que estava sendo observada pelo cachorro.

\- Hey, sobe aqui!

Depois de se acomodar ao lado da amiga, ela começou um monólogo. Sim, um monólogo, porque sabia que o animal não responderia para ela.

\- Ele tem bom gosto! Engraçado, estes são os meus favoritos. – depois de degustar mais um, ela suspirou e olhou vagamente para a janela. – Às vezes, me pergunto o que ele viu em mim. Eu sou tão normal! Se ele ao menos parasse de se mostrar um pouco, eu talvez poderia olhar ele de outro jeito. Como amigo, claro!

Sirius queria concordar com ela. James conseguia ser um idiota na frente dela por não saber como se portar em sua presença. Ao escutar aquela declaração, ele poderia supor que seu amigo teria uma chance com ela. Não somente como amigo, mas algo mais que isso! Lily era uma pessoa tão carinhosa e sempre compreensiva. Sua bondade era como uma espécie de marca-própria.

\- Pronto, Lily! Pode ir tomar um banho. – Marlene saiu do banheiro, usando seu pijama.

Sirius levantou sua cabeça do colchão como se estivesse hipnotizado. Por mais simples que era a roupa de dormir, ela estava extremamente sexy na opinião dele. Após a amiga ter fechado a porta do banheiro, Lene tentou ter o maior cuidado para não chegar perto do cachorro.

\- Hey, Thor! – a menina acenava para ele. Como resposta, Padfoot abanava o rabo. Ela queria mesmo tirar esse medo! _Nem parasse que você é uma gryffindor, McKinnon_ , pensou.

\- Ah, que se dane! Eu tenho uma varinha, se ele fizer algum mal... bem, é só usar! – falou consigo. Para a surpresa de Sirius, ela o chamou – Vem aqui, vem!

Sirius sabia que ela queria enfrentar esse medo, em vista disso ele caminhou o mais devagar possível para não assustá-la. Cada vez que chegava próximo, ele observou os tremores ficarem mais evidente. Ver ela daquele jeito doeu nele. Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Assim que estava bem a sua frente, Sirius lambeu os dedos fechados em fortes nós. Ao abrir olhos surpreendida pelo contato, Marlene viu o lindo cão negro sentado, esperando um carinho de sua companheira. Com um pouco de receio, ela tocou o focinho. Depois de controlar mais o medo, ela acariciava com as duas mãos a parte de trás das orelhas. Ele não sabia como descrever o que estava se passando pelo corpo dele. Era algo tão prazeroso aquele toque.

\- Você é o cachorro mais lindo que eu já vi! – declarou.

Sirius estava tão contente por escutar aquilo. Ele com certeza era o homem, ou melhor, o cachorro mais feliz do mundo. A menina, então, levantou as mãos para olhá-las. Elas não estavam mais tremendo. Parecia que o aquele contato com o animal tinha um efeito sobre ela, como se fosse um remédio para sua fobia.

\- Marlene, você conseguiu passar a mão nele! – disse Lily surpreendida ao ver a cena. Ela tinha acabado de sair do banho.

\- Sim, Lils! Ele também é um cachorro muito educado, né Thor? - disse, brincando com ele. Ela levou o rosto até os pelos dele para poder cheirá-lo. – Você é bem cheiroso! Espera, ele tem o cheiro do Sirius. Vem aqui, Lily!

\- Lene, nenhum cachorro teria o cheiro de uma pessoa! – ela, então, fez o mesmo que a amiga. – Ah, definitivamente vou concordar com você! Que estranho!

 _Merda_ , Padfoot pensou. Ele tentou distraí-las para esquecer esse detalhe. De repente, Marlene sentiu o focinho dele no pescoço, fazendo cócegas nela. Ela não conseguiu controlar e começou a rir, sendo acompanhada pela amiga.

\- De qualquer forma, amanhã nós levamos ele até o Hagrid. Assim, ele vai saber o que fazer com o Thor. Agora, eu preciso dormir, porque estou morrendo de sono. Boa noite, Lene. Boa noite para você também, Thor. – a ruiva disse e, por fim, afagou a cabeça do cachorro.

\- Boa noite, Lily. – desejou Marlene. Observando o Thor, ela estava preocupada em deixá-lo dormir no piso frio do quarto, apesar de achar que o animal está acostumado com aquilo.

\- Que tal dormir aqui na cama, Thor? Eu não faço isso a muito tempo. A ultima vez foi com o meu são-bernado Aquiles. Ele era enorme, mas amável igual a você. O único problema é o tamanho dessa cama. Um pouco pequena, né?

Sirius não podia acreditar no que ela falou. Ela realmente já estava acostumado em dormir no chão duro da Casa dos Gritos ou na terra gelada da Floresta Negra durante as noites de lua cheia. McKinnon, após guardar alguns livros na mochila, foi se deitar na cama junto com ele.

\- Boa noite, Thor! – disse, enquanto fazia carinho nos pelos negros do cachorro.

Padfoot ficou observando a menina adormecer aos poucos até sentir que ressonava tranquilamente. Os longos cabelos loiros, o cheiro, a pele branca de porcelana eram uma perfeita combinação na visão dele. Ele a defendeu várias vez de bulling de certas garotas nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Para falar a verdade, Sirius não achavam essas meninas magras, mas sim esqueletos ambulantes. Ele gostava mesmo era do corpo torneado da Marlene. Naquela noite, ele não poderia pedir para estar em outro lugar.

* * *

\- James, acorda! – o grifinório escutou vagamente uma voz conhecida.

Os olhos se abriram aos pouco para se acostumar com a claridade e viu um Remus sorridente na sua frente. Tentou entender o porquê de estar dormindo na Sala Comunal. Logo, veio a sua mente a aposta maluca de seu melhor amigo. Ficou desesperado ao mesmo tempo, pois a sala estava cheia de pessoas e isso queria dizer que muitos já subiram para seus dormitórios.

\- Moony, você viu o Sirius?

\- Não. Nós pensamos que ele estava com você, mas parece que nem aqui e nem no dormitório ele está. Porque você está tão desesperado para saber dele? Ele deve estar com alguma garota. – disse desconfiado pela postura desesperado do amigo.

James não o respondeu de imediato e fez outra pergunta:

\- As meninas já subiram para o dormitório?

\- Já! James, o que está acontecendo? – falou, usando aquele tom de monitor da Gryffindor.

James não tinha outra escolha, senão contar ao amigo o que estava deixando-o aflito. Peter tinha chegado a tempo para escutar toda a história e ficou muito feliz pelo feito do Sirius.

\- Eu posso subir no dormitório feminino. Que massa! – disse animado, sendo acompanhado por um muxoxo de Prongs.

\- Merlin, porque minha forma animada tinha que ser grande?!

\- Cala boca, James! Alguém pode nos ouvir. – sussurrou Remus, olhando para os lados preocupado.

\- Com quem está o mapa? – perguntou mal-humorado, após ignorar a bronca do amigo.

\- Está comigo! – disse Peter.

Então, eles decidiram ir ao dormitório a fim de averiguar o paradeiro de Black no Mapa dos Marotos. Apesar de estar um pouco bagunçado, o cômodo tinha suas peculiaridades. Cada cama e cômoda apresentava características de seu respectivo dono. Uma luneta dourado estava voltado para as estrelas do firmamento próximo a janela. Peter caminhou até sua mochila e, após revirar alguns objetos e chocolates, ele retirou de lá um pergaminho envelhecido.

\- Malfeito feito. – pronunciou o feitiço, após apontar sua varinha de azevinho no pergaminho.

Linhas surgiram aos poucos como se uma caneta invisível traçasse uma tinta negra sobre o papel, revelando toda a propriedade de Hogwarts. Depois de virar algumas páginas, James observou o desenho de um determinado dormitório feminino. Lá aparecerem os nomes de quatro pessoas comuns àquele ambiente, no entanto foi estranho ver um nome a mais que o normal, principalmente por ser masculino.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele está transformado. Olha como ele está próximo da Lily! – Remus foi o primeiro a falar, depois de observarem em silêncio por um longo tempo a disposição dos nomes no pergaminho.

\- Obrigado, Remus! Isso foi muito consolador! – James se voltou cabisbaixo para direção de sua cama. Ele estava chateado por não ter a mesma oportunidade de estar ao lado da ruiva sem discutir como ela.

\- Eu não tenho culpa que você não consegue controlar seu cachorro! – brincou.

\- Acho que eu vou lá! – Peter falou empolgado.

\- Claro que não vai! Se algo acontecer com você ou com Sirius, vocês terão que lidar não somente com a professora Minerva, como também o Ministério da Magia. Será que vocês esqueceram que são animagos ilegais? – Lupin falou preocupado. Ao mesmo tempo em que se escutou um muxoxo de Peter, James ajeitou os óculos de modo pensativo.

\- Remus, fica tranquilo!Pads é muito inteligente e não deixaria ninguém pegá-lo. – James falou, tirando um pequeno sorriso do lobisomem.

\- Remus não se preocupe! Na verdade, ele vai ter que lidar com o Prongs, depois de vê-lo tão próximo da ruiva. – comentou Peter. Remus não conseguiu segurar a risada o que fez James voltar a fechar a cara.

\- Seus traidores! Sempre conspirando contra mim! – o moreno falou teatralmente com a mão no peito.

De fato, a amizade entre os quatro meninos não era abalada por qualquer imprevisto.

* * *

O céu lá fora estava pintado de um azul escuro que aos poucos clareava sua tonalidade, apagando o brilho das estrelas ao demonstrar o nascer do dia. Sirius olhava o breu o qual ainda inundava o quarto. Enquanto aproveitava a companhia de Marlene imersa em seus sonhos, ele tentou recapitular na mente os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Só depois de um tempo, percebeu que não estava na sua forma animaga. Isso acontecia, quando ainda não tinha controle da transformação. _Eu realmente devo ter sonhado para aconteceu uma coisa dessas_ , pensou. Não sabia quanto tempo estava daquela maneira, por sorte ninguém tinha acordado até aquele momento. Rapidamente, ele se transformou. Depois de um certo tempo, Lily acordou com o céu ainda escuro. Ela não perdeu tempo e fez questão de chamar as meninas para realizarem o combinado. Depois de se arrumarem e organizarem seus materiais, as quatro meninas saíram do dormitório acompanhadas de perto pelo novo amigo Thor.

\- Toma cuidado! Potter pode estar fora da cama a essa hora. – sussurrou Lily.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Dorcas intrigada.

\- Eu não sei o que ele faz, mas só sei que eu o encontro toda vez aqui quando acordo nessa hora. Eu tento tirar alguma informação dele, mas ele não fala nada. Só enrola!

\- James faz exercícios antes de ir para as aulas, Lily! – explicou Marlene.

 _É verdade_ , pensou Sirius. Ele lambeu os dedos da amiga como uma forma de agradecimento. Claro, ela achou que era somente uma brincadeira do animal e, como resposta, McKinnon afagou a cabeça de Thor.

\- Sério?! Ele nunca me falou isso. – disse um pouco desconcertada.

\- Viu só, Lily! Ele nem sempre quer se aparecer. – Alice falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

A ruiva não comentou nada e continuou a caminhar com cautela ao lado das amigas. Ao chegaram ao lado externo do castelo, seguiram em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Naquele momento, uma bruma abraçava as copas das árvores da Floresta Negra e o orvalho cintilava na grama dos imensos campos da escola. Tudo isso era um paraíso convidativo para passar horas admirando aquela paisagem mística. Sem esperar para uma maior aproximação da casa do meio-gigante, Sirius correu o mais rápido possível, a fim de se embrenhar na mata. O intuito era despistá-las, caso contrário não haveria possibilidade de sair daquela enrascada.

\- Thor! – gritou Mckinon, quando percebeu que o animal estava fugindo.

Todas tentaram ir atrás dele antes de chegar aos limites da floresta, mas o esforço foi em vão. Elas, logo, pararam ao darem de cara com a densa parede de neblina. O que de longe parecia um cenário maravilhoso, de perto poderia se transfigurar nas portas do pior pesadelo na mente de um homem.

\- Seria loucura entrarmos ai! – Meadowes se pronunciou.

\- Não podemos nos arriscar tanto! Com certeza, ele deve estar acostumado a esse ambiente. – disse a ruiva calmamente.

-Ele pode se ferir! Vocês sabem que lá é perigoso! – falou Marlene preocupada.

\- Lene, Lily tem razão! Ele me parecia feliz ao correr para aquela direção. – Alice disse, enquanto passava a mão no ombro da amiga numa tentativa de tranqüilizá-la.

-Ele realmente parecia feliz, Alice. Lene, você pode mandar uma carta para seus pais, contando sobre você ter superado a fobia. Talvez, eles podem dar um cachorro para você. – Evans abraçou a amiga, fazendo-a sorrir pela ideia de ter um amigo peludo. Dorcas e Alice apoiaram essa ideia.

Após essa pequena aventura, as grifinórias começaram a fazer o caminho de volta, entretanto elas encontrar Hagrid no caminho. Como um convite para tomar um chá na cabana, o meio-gigante se divertiu ao escutar a história do enorme cão negro chamado Thor.

* * *

Depois de despistá-las, Sirius se aconchegou em meio às raízes de uma árvore que saíam do solo. Nesse momento, era necessário esperar para voltar no dormitório masculino a fim de não encontrar as meninas no caminho. Após não escutar mais os gritos delas que o chamavam incessantemente, ele aos poucos foi adormecendo. Entretanto, Padfoot escutou meio sonolento uma voz mais rouca e grossa e, logo depois, sentiu uns dedos bagunçando seus pêlos.

\- Hey, Pads! Acorda! – Black, após abrir os olhos vagarosamente, distinguiu a imagem de seu amigo James sorrindo. Ele estava com sua típica roupa de fazer exercícios.

Sirius ficou feliz pela presença do amigo. Queria poder contar tudo o que aconteceu e o que escutou no dormitório feminino. Então, pulou no amigo e começou lamber o braço do amigo. James perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo no chão. Ele gargalhava, porque sabia o quanto seu irmão de coração estava contente.

\- Pads... – tentou falar, mas recebeu uma lambida no rosto. – Pads, vou ficar com cheiro de cachorro, cara! Okay, okay! Eu também estou feliz por você, mesmo não sabendo o que aconteceu lá naquele dormitório.

Então, Sirius saiu de cima do amigo o que facilito ele ficar em pé. James observou o cachorro lépido a sua frente e não pode deixar de afagar a cabeça dele. Padfoot adorava o carinho do amigo, não era um toque delicado e nem grosseiro.

\- Remus ficou preocupado, Pads! Ele ficou com medo de algum professor pegar você. Tentei tranquilizá-lo um pouco, sabe? – ele falou, enquanto sentava em uma das raízes sem tirar as mãos da parte de trás da orelha de Padfoot. – Bem, parece que foi por pouco, né? Me conta o que aconteceu lá!

Sirius, que estava com a cabeça inclinada para aproveitar melhor do afago, começou dar uns latidos. James começou a rir, porque sabia que ele estava tentando contar a história toda.

\- Cara, eu não consigo entender a língua de um cachorro.

Black, em um segundo, deu um passo para trás e se transformou. O menino sentado viu Sirius com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, porém toda desarrumada. Então, ele sentou ao lado de Prongs para lhe fazer companhia, enquanto contava toda sua aventura nos mínimos detalhes. Além disso, ficou feliz em poder ajudá-lo com algumas informações de uma certa ruiva. James ficou radiante com aquela descoberta! Ele sabia os gostos da garota, mas ficava triste pela dificuldade de não conseguir uma aproximação sem deixá-la nervosa. Sabia que ela não era igual às outras meninas da escola. Lily era não somente uma bruxa singularmente talentosa, como também era uma garota extremamente generosa. Ela tinha o dom de ver a beleza nos outros, mesmo quando – e talvez principalmente – quando a própria pessoa não enxerga isso em si mesma. E era isso que deixava James encantado!

\- Muito obrigado, Pads! Eu estou te devendo uma! – Potter, na verdade, não sabia o que falar.

Black poderia fazer muita besteira, mas ele nunca deixou de ajudar amigo. Eles se consideravam irmãos. James se lembrou do dia no qual Sirius fugiu da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black e mudou-se para os Potter. Na noite da mudança, ele olhava fixamente para o malão a sua frente e falou: "Você é minha única saída, James. Eu me sinto em casa aqui e... eu sinto, como se você fosse meu irmão." E James sabia que, daquele dia em diante, Sirius faria de tudo por ele, o que nunca deixaria de retribuir toda ajuda e todo apoio do amigo. E faria isso tudo em dobro.

\- Bem, você não me deve nada. Se você realmente ama a Lily, vai em frente, Prongs. Seja feliz e a faça feliz. É isso que importa! – Sirius, às vezes, consegui ser meio sentimental. – Mostre o James que você realmente é e não aquele seu jeito ... obtuso na frente dela.

\- Valeu, cara! – agradeceu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, sem se ofender com a palavra obtuso sobre o comportamento dele.

James não tinha prestado a atenção o que o amigo estava fazendo, pois ele estava pensando numa futura aproximação com Lily. Ele agora começou a lembrar das conversas com o pai e de como Charlus Potter olhava de um jeito tão apaixonado para sua esposa, Dorea Potter. _"James, um dia você irá conhecer uma pessoa pela qual vai querer passar o resto da sua vida ao lado dela. Não é uma questão de mostrar que tem um bom casamento para a sociedade. Meu casamento foi arranjado e pedia a Merlin para dar tudo certo, porque não queria passar o resto da minha vida infeliz como muitos que conheci. Olha, James, deu certo! Sua mãe é a minha vida! Espero que você sinta aqui no fundo_ – disse apontando para o coração – _aquele amor verdadeiro por uma mulher. E posso te falar uma coisa, esse amor tão profundo chega a doer um pouco, mas é bom_." O grifinório só acordou dos pensamentos com algumas lambidas nas mãos. Ele olhou surpreso para baixo e constatou que seu irmão se transformou novamente em cachorro.

\- Desculpa, Pads! – falou e pegou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos. – Possivelmente, pode dar certo, né? Eu vou tentar ser discreto e... ser mais eu.

Sirius latiu como se quisesse dizer um "sim" e, em seguida, começou a mordiscar as mãos do amigo. Ele sabia que o outro ia brincar com ele, mas - antes disso – uma borboleta azul apareceu e pousou bem na ponta do nariz de Padfoot. Ao observá-la, deixou-o com os olhos vesgos. James, por sua vez, tentou fazer nenhum movimento, mas não conseguiu segurar a risada ao olhar a cara do cachorro.

\- Pads, eu tinha que tirar uma foto sua! Foi muito engraçado, cara! – falou depois de recuperar o fôlego.

\- Não estou mais sentindo a cheiro delas. Agora, podemos ir, porque estou morrendo de fome! Eu precisei me segurar para não atacar os chocolates que a Lily estava comendo. – disse Sirius depois de voltar ao normal.

\- Okay, Pads! Vamos! – James levantou e passou um braço pelos ombros do amigo.

Dessa forma, caminharam juntos em meio a risos por algum tempo até Sirius apressar o passo. Assim, eles se desvencilharam e, no lugar de dois garotos, apareceram um cão negro e um altivo cervo, correndo lado a lado. Os habitantes da agourenta floresta, imersos em suas vidas sinistras, presenciava mais uma vez o curso desses animais tão diferentes e excêntricos. Entretanto, mal sabiam aqueles que a amizade destes contempla a lealdade de um cachorro e a cordialidade de um cervo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Então, o que vocês acharam?! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa história. Espero que você tenham gostado!

Não vou prometer nada por conta dos meus estudos, mas tenho muitas histórias em mente. Algum dia, não sei quando, eu posto novas histórias.

Muitos beijos e abraços a todas as leitoras!


End file.
